


as if death itself is undone

by usoverlooked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, McCall Pack, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/pseuds/usoverlooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re going to bring her back, right?” </p>
<p>“Of course we are.”</p>
<p>(or alternately titled: 11 Steps to Bringing Someone Back)</p>
            </blockquote>





	as if death itself is undone

**Author's Note:**

> The last episode was the biggest pile of bullshit I've seen in a while so I decided to undo Davis's mistake. Enjoy!

**i.**

They all end up at the McCall’s after the funeral. Even the Sheriff is there, everyone that is even merely on the fringes of pack, save her father and of course, _her_. There’s a long period of silence, punctuated by Isaac blowing his nose. It breaks when Kira coughs pointedly, glancing about the group as they turn to her.

“We’re going to bring her back, right?” She asks, voice nervous. There’s an exchanging of looks between the boys and Melissa, but Lydia just smiles, a little watery.

“Of course we are,” Lydia answers, voice sharp as knives. Next to her, Scott sucks in a breath before nodding. At his approval, everyone else mumbles agreement. Even the Sheriff settles his hands on his belt and nods. Lydia fixes her gaze on Derek. “Get your uncle. He did it once, he can do it again.”

“I’ll talk to Deaton,” Scott volunteers. His voice is ragged, but no one comments on it. He touches Stiles’s shoulder and Stiles shrinks in on himself a little. The room tenses and Scott swallows, clenches his jaw for a long moment. “Kira, if you could see if your parents know anything about undoing what the Oni do or anything like that, and someone should talk to Morrell.”

“I can,” Isaac says, raising one hand half-heartedly. Scott shakes his head.

“This-I’m sorry, but I think you need to get your job at the cemetery back,” Scott says. He sighs and looks up at Isaac, who keeps his expression schooled. “If we’re going to, I mean, we may need access-“

“Got it,” Isaac says, in a way that sort of ends the conversation. Scott swallows again and nods.

They all stand there for another few seconds before separating. Kira stammers out something about her parents, Stiles just nods at his dad and the pair leave. Isaac disappears upstairs to the guest room that has become his. Derek promises to track down Peter, nods at Lydia for the idea before leaving. Lydia actually steps over to Scott and hugs him.

“We’re going to get her back,” Lydia says, her voice shakier than earlier. There’s something in the way she says ‘we’ that makes Scott wonder if he thinks any of the rest are capable of it. She pulls back and smiles before heading for the door. Scott nods to his mother when she asks if he’s sure about all this.

 

**ii.**

People who probably feel unnecessarily responsible for my death:

  1. Scott
  2. Dad
  3. Lydia
  4. Stiles
  5. Isaac
  6. Kira



People who are responsible for my death:

  1. Me
  2. Me
  3. Me
  4. Me
  5. Me
  6. Me



 

**iii.**

Peter looks entirely too pleased as the group stand around him. He’s tied in a chair – a suggestion made by Lydia, with narrowed eyes, and seconded by Derek, who even brought the chains – and tapping his fingers against the arm of it. He cocks his head, considering them.

“You aren’t willing to give what it takes,” he concludes decisively. Isaac huffs a laugh at that and Lydia’s lips purse.

“Try us,” she demands. Peter’s eyes flick to her, a smirk growing. He looks nearly proud of her.

“My darling Lydia, you would have to connect your very soul to something very dark, worse even than me. Stiles, you’d risk your life and probably lose it,” he say this gleefully. He pauses to look Kira up and down, then Isaac, before settling on Scott. He grins and stares at Scott. “And you’ll lose your true alpha status. All that power, gone in the blink of an eye, for a little human girl?”

“How do we do it?” Scott asks. Peter looks startled at that, leans back and makes the chains holding him in place rattle. His gaze shifts to Derek.

“You should warn them. You were the one who brought me back,” Peter says. He’s still cheerful, as if they’re all discussing the weather. Derek’s jaw tightens and his gaze flicks to Lydia for a moment.

“Scott can do it,” Derek answers. Peter wrinkles his nose at the vote of confidence. Derek leans over Peter. “So tell us how to do it.”

“First of all, she has to want to come back,” Peter says. He shakes his head. “She has to want it so bad she’ll rip out the throats of anyone who stands in her way. So bad that she’ll claw her way out of the dirt, so bad that-“

“We get it,” Isaac interrupts. Peter’s jaw snaps shut with a clack of his teeth and he looks very annoyed. Isaac smiles. “Allison will want it that bad. Now what do we have to do?”

 

**iv.**

Things I Miss:

  1. Living
  2. Dad
  3. Lydia
  4. My bow
  5. Scott
  6. Isaac
  7. Fighting
  8. New friends
  9. Kittens
  10. Everything



Things I Will Get Back:

  1. Living
  2. Everything



 

**v.**

The ground is dry and cracked and it threatens to swallow them all up. They make sacrifices there – nothing deadly, just power three times over. Derek stays behind to keep an eye on Peter and Chris Argent joins him. There’s a mutuality between them, Argent and Derek – they’ve both suffered the sort of losses that can only be understood once they’ve been experienced.

The rest of the pack – including the Sheriff and Melissa and neither of the pair is entirely sure how that came to be – helps Stiles, Lydia and Scott. Stiles has to give blood, copious amounts from what it sounds like, and Melissa stands by with blood from the hospital for transfusion. Lydia must give some part of her that seems to be unable to be articulated, but she’s unwaveringly prepared. Scott must tie his power to hers, give her the power to bring herself back. Isaac and Kira wait at his heels to catch him if it knocks him down.

“Look, we’ve never done this before, but,” Scott bites his lip, considers his words. He smiles a little before he starts again. “We’re her pack and we’re going to bring her back.”

“Scott’s a true alpha, Stiles figures things out and I’m a genius banshee,” Lydia puts in, just ghosting on bragging when she describes herself. She grins tightly at Scott and Stiles. “And she’s Allison. This is going to work.”

 

**vi.**

Reasons For Hearing Friends’ Voices in the Afterlife (Realistically):

  1. Hell involves that
  2. Going crazy
  3. They’re also dead
  4. Becoming a ghost



Reasons For Hearing Friends’ Voices in the Afterlife (Idealistically):

  1. They’re saving me
  2. I’m saving myself



 

**vii.**

Nothing happens at first. The ground does not open up and swallow them, nor does it open up and spit her out. Stiles crumbles against his father as Melissa hooks him to a blood bag. Lydia drinks a bottle of water in two gulps, accepts a shawl from Kira. Scott leans on Isaac and mumbles out a request to tell Derek not to tell Argent about any of this.

“Are you still an alpha?” Stiles asks hoarsely. Scott shakes his head and the group deflates with the admission.

Scott and Isaac cock their heads in twin motions, a bit like dogs hearing a garage door though no one points out the similarity. A car roars up. Peter falls out first, hands bound behind him, then Derek and Argent.

“There’s one more part to it,” Derek says, practically spitting the words out as he glares at his uncle on the ground. “You have to sacrifice someone.”

“I’m willing to do it,” Argent says. Scott looks at him, then looks to Derek. Something passes between the two of them and Scott nods. Argent squares his shoulders.

Scott walks to the newly arrived trio. He walks right past Argent and crouches to Peter. Peter laughs, the sound of it bitter and sharp.

“You wouldn’t dare. I know what you’re made of Scott McCall because I made you and you’re not-“

“You didn’t make me. You didn’t make any of us. You’ve never made anything, you’ve just destroyed,” Scott interrupts. He draws out his claws and frowns at Peter. “I’m still sorry.”

Then he slashes Peter’s throat.

 

**ix.**

Dying:

  1. Pain
  2. Fear
  3. Acceptance



Coming Back:

  1. Pain
  2. Hope
  3. Acceptance



 

**x.**

They all end up at the McCall’s. Everyone is there, the whole pack, and they’re so loud. Lydia laughs – she has a shrieking sort of laugh that few had ever really heard before – and Stiles sounds more like himself than he has since before – he actually admonishes his dad for something and his dad smiles so wide his face nearly cracks down the center with it. Isaac stands sandwiched between Derek and Melissa, the three of them the closest to observers in the mess of it all. Kira, oddly enough, is rather tearful and keeps wiping at her eyes, earning teasing from Isaac. Scott flits about them all, from the Stilinski’s to his mother to Lydia to Kira, but most often to Allison. Allison – with her father hovering understandably close – ends up in the middle of it all, leaning over furniture to hug everyone again and again.

“You guys are-“ Allison says and then she stops, shakes her head because there is no word for it. Her smile gets wider as she tears up. “I’m so glad to be back.”

 

**xi.**

Things I Have:

  1. Life
  2. Family & pack
  3. A scar in the center of my chest
  4. Hazy memories of some other place



Things I Need:

  1. What I have
  2. Nothing else



**Author's Note:**

> come commiserate with me on tumblr @[masonjo](http://masonjo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
